Valentine's Day with Yuffie
by xxhummingbird
Summary: Yuffie wants to know why Vincent is never around on Valentine's Day. She then makes him her valentine and won't take no for an answer. She is too focused on him getting to know the meaning.


Note: This is like dedicated to a friend of mine. He wanted a story with Yuffie and Vincent. So here it is. I know it's kind of cliché, since most stories are of Vincent on Valentine's Day. And the ending kind of sucks seeing I drew to a mental blank on how to end it. I didn't want it to drag on so it's a quick ending.

***

I always noticed that Vincent disappeared on Valentine's Day. I could never really pick out a reason as to why he was never around, but as I grew older I learnt more, and actually cared for what others were feeling. I never knew that he found the day utterly depressing and hopeless. I sighed quietly to myself, drumming my fingers against the bar surface at the regular bar I spent most of my time around. My brown eyes followed Tifa as she walked up and down the bar, cleaning away at everything that she _thought _had a speck of dust.

"Something wrong, Yuffie?"

I blinked. I hadn't noticed that my sigh was loud enough for others to hear. My brow furrowed as I buried my face in my hands and shook my head. Surely this was none of Tifa's business, but she was my friend, and I was sure that she'd start asking questions. I parted my fingers to stare at her, noticing that she was staring back. I flinched and hid behind my hands again.

"Yuffie… what's bothering you?"

Her voice was so kind! It just made you wanna tell her everything. Was that like her special trait. No wonder Cloud disappeared when he had issues he didn't want to talk about. I envied him for being able to just get up and run away whenever something went wrong. Though, then again, since he did that no one had really been able to help him. And his issues had got worse over the months. I dropped my hands from my face and glanced toward Tifa.

"Why isn't Vincent ever around on this day?"

Tifa blinked and glanced briefly toward the calendar on the wall. She then shifted her bright brown eyes back to me. She acted as if she hadn't noticed the day. I narrowed my eyes and stared, watching her expression carefully. For hell, if she could get any emotion past this ninja, then she truly was great.

"Oh… well… I guess he just doesn't like Valentine's Day" she gave a simple shrug and returned to her work.

I gave an irritated sigh and slumped down, my head laying against the wooden bench, "Oh really… I would never have guessed" I muttered.

Tifa rolled her eyes and left her work, crossing her arms over her chest, "Yuffie. I would say he just doesn't like the day… since he can never really be happy"

I sat up, "And why not! No one is stopping him!" I announced.

Tifa gave a soft giggle and put the wash cloth back in the sink, "Tell him that then"

I jumped from my seat, my hands on my hips as I put a serious look on, "I shall! I shall show him that he has no reason to be a complete mope, like he always is, on this day!"

Tifa rolled her eyes and gave a shake of her head before returning to sorting out the glasses on the back shelves.

I dashed from the room, leaving the front doors open as I made my dash down the streets. My mind paused for a brief second as I tried to pick out where a vampire would be on valentine's day. I pursed my lips glancing around before skipping off toward one of the abandoned churches in the area. Of course he'd be there. If I were him, and given up all hope in everything because I was an immortal, I'd at least try and seek out some sign of a god. Then I would feel better about my situation. But Vincent wouldn't see that, even if I spoke of that trying to cheer him up.

I ran straight there. Avoiding people crowding in the streets. It kind of annoyed me, that these people had nothing better to do, but roam the streets, while Cloud and all of us worked our butts off trying to safe each and every one of them. I huffed with annoyance and climbed the stairs of the church. My eyes were locked on the higher levels of the church. I wondered if he were up there. I pushed open the worn down door, flinching at the loud creaking sound the hinges gave off.

I slipped through the small gap before closing it again and taking a few steps into the depths of the old church. The walls were broken, the floor torn up. Much like the old church Cloud spent all his time. But this one didn't have a giant lake in the middle. I glanced around once again, getting a sense of everything around me so I didn't freak out if something fell. I then ran down the aisle of broken chairs and up the stairs and around the alter. Through one of the back down and into a long hallway. I paused. Glancing down each end of the hall.

"Oh which one" I murmured to myself, stomping my foot, "Okay… I'll take" I snapped my eyes shut, spun around and pointed in the direction I landed. My eyes flew open and I nodded, "Right!"

I dashed down the hall. Jumping over broken pillars and walls. Ducking under tattered drapery before pushing open another door. I stared up at the dark staircase. It made me shudder delicately. How could someone be attracted to such dull surroundings. _Vampires. _I answered that myself.

I counted the stairs as I climbed. _56… 57… why are there so many stupid stairs!... 59… _I huffed, catching my breath as I landed on the top step. I must be close to the bell tower. Hopefully. I wasn't interested in climbing more stairs. I'd find another way to get to Vincent. Maybe I could grew wings and fly up. I rolled my eyes at my thoughts and pushed open another door. I poked my small head around the dark wood and glanced around.

"Vinnie??! Are you there?" My bottom lip trembled at the darkness ahead of me.

I waited three seconds before the familiar gruff voice answered me back. I gave a bright smile and skipped happily off into the darkness. Completely oblivious to what might be in the darkness.

"What is it Yuffie?"

I came to a spot as I noticed him standing by the large open window of the church. He was staring over his shoulder toward me. I gulped, he definitely looked like a big terrible vampire ready to eat me. Though I didn't want to admit that to him and hurt his feelings. I grinned at that. I then returned to reality and gave him my brightest smile.

"Vinnie! What are you doing in a place like this! It's Valentine's Day and I want you to be my Valentine!" I complained, puffing my chest out and crossing my arms to make myself look tough.

He seemed to sigh and return his gaze down upon the city below. I exhaled and walked over toward him. Standing at his side as I stared down at the city. I blinked at how high this place was actually, and then at the thought of how many stairs I'd climbed up just to get where I was at the moment.

"You know, I'm not taking no for an answer. I walked up so many stairs… It almost killed me!" I over exaggerated that part, "Too many" I shook my head, "Please, Vinnie! Friends do stuff like that!" I stared up at him with my puppy dog eyes.

He stared back, his stare cold and blank. I pouted. This was going to be hard to get him to agree to leave the church for a walk around the town, spending time together. I wondered sometimes if he even knew what that meant! I glanced back at the city below and pointed out.

"Look! We can go get ice cream! And… and…" I glanced around, "Oh! And have lunch!" I smiled up at him, "Doesn't that sound nice!"

"I don't see the meaning behind Valentine's Day, Yuffie" he answered, his voice completely dead.

I frowned. Was he just putting that one to get me to go away. I wasn't going to be sent away that easy. I was a ninja, and I would fight. I ignored his comments and grabbed his golden clawed arm. Wrenching him back toward the stairs. I had to paused and catch my breath. I'd never known he was that heavy. Or was I just weak? I pouted and tried to forget that before dragging him off toward the stairs.

"Come on, Vinnie. Don't ruin my day! It'd mean a lot to me if you came!" I complained, now staring back at him.

He remained silent for a couple of minutes before sighing in defeat, "If it really means that much to you… then I suppose…"

I jumped with glee and without trouble pulled him toward the stairs, "You know, maybe after this you'll know the meaning on Valentine's Day" I answered, "It's just, a day, where you spend time with those you treasure most! And I know, I am one of those people. Even if you don't admit it!"

I heard a laugh and looked toward him.

"You really think that, Yuffie?" he asked.

I nodded, and gave a small smile, "Yes, Vincent"

***

Errrrrrm… listening to Pieces By Red and it kind of reminded me of these two for SOME WEIRD REASON! DON'T ASK WHY! –twitches–


End file.
